1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless local loop system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a simultaneous paging in the wireless local loop system to allow a simultaneous paging between terminals connected to the wireless local loop system or communication between multiple users by utilizing the traffic channel of a designated base transceiver station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the wireless local loop system furnishes the services, such as a voice, data and a fax, to a subscriber located in a remote area where the wiring establishment is difficult by using the wireless loop. Unlike a cellular communication system or a PCS (Personal Communication Services), the characteristic of this system is that it is for immobile user services, and not mobile user services. Therefore, although the system may not have functions such as a roaming and a hand-over of the mobile communication system, it is capable of furnishing various additional services since the traffic channel and the control channel between the switchboard and the terminal are provided.
FIG. 1 illustrates the block diagram of the conventional wireless local loop system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional wireless local loop system comprises a terminal 100axcx9c100n, a base transceiver station 101axcx9c101n which confirms the position of terminals 100axcx9c100n and exchanges the signal, a base station controller 102 which controls the traffic channel and the control channel of the base transceiver station 101axcx9c101n, a voice mail system 103 which processes the transmission, the accumulation and searching the digitized voice signal of terminals 100axcx9c100n and a public switched telephone network (PSTN) 104 which communicates with the base station controller 102 and the wired subscriber 105.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating the multi-user communication method in the conventional wireless local loop system.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a transmitting terminal calls an arbitrary receiving terminal (step 201), a specified response signal is sent out by a receiving terminal and then the second receiving terminal is called (step 202). The three-user communication between the transmitting terminal and two receiving terminals is established when the response signal is transferred from the second receiving terminal (step 203).
The above described step 202 and step 203 can be repeatedly performed, and thus the multi-user communication among the affiliated terminals 100axcx9c100n in the wireless local loop system is possible.
However, one to the disadvantages of the multi-user communication method in the conventional wireless local loop system is that, to initiate the simultaneous paging or multiple users communication, the telephone number of a desired receiving terminal must be individually dialed by operating the terminal buttons. As a result, the conventional method has an inconvenience of having to individually operate the keys of the terminal and a time-consuming problem.
Moreover, when the simultaneous paging is made to the receiving terminal moved to the scope of another base transceiver station, the communication quality of overall wireless local loop system is deteriorated due to the occupancy of a channel used of another base transceiver station by the roaming receiving terminal.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the wireless local loop system of the prior art. It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for a simultaneous paging in order to quickly and conveniently process the multi-user communication within the terminals affiliated to the wireless local loop system by using the traffic channel of the specified station.
These and other objects are satisfied by a method for the simultaneous paging comprising the steps of: routing a simultaneous paging code from a transmitting terminal to a simultaneous paging processing system by a base station controller and a simultaneous paging automated response system; receiving the simultaneous paging code and verifying a service grade of the transmitting terminal; and delivering a ring signal to a receiving terminal based on the verification process.
Other objects of the invention are satisfied by the method for the simultaneous paging comprising the steps of: transmitting the simultaneous paging service signal from the transmitting terminal to the base station controller; transmitting an automated response message from the simultaneous paging automated response system to the transmitting terminal based on a signal of the simultaneous paging service; transmitting the simultaneous paging code from the transmitting terminal to the simultaneous paging automated response system in accordance with the automated response message; and transmitting the simultaneous paging code from the simultaneous paging automated response system to the simultaneous paging processing system based on the simultaneous paging code.
Other objects of the invention are satisfied by the method for the simultaneous paging comprising the steps of checking whether or not the received simultaneous paging code has been registered and transmitting terminal is the one which the simultaneous paging code has been assigned to.
Other objects of the invention are satisfied by the method for the simultaneous paging comprising the steps of verifying the location of the receiving terminal by the base station controller based on the simultaneous paging code; transmitting the message requesting delivery of the ring signal from the simultaneous paging processing system to the base station controller upon a permission granted via the verification process; and transferring the ring signal from the base station controller to the receiving terminal in accordance with the message requesting delivery of the ring signal.
Also, other objects of the invention are satisfied by the apparatus for the simultaneous paging of a wireless local loop system comprising multiple terminals; a base transceiver station which confirms the position of terminals and exchanges the signal; a base station controller which controls the traffic channel and the control channel of the base transceiver station; a voice mail system which processes the transmission, the accumulation and searching the digitized voice signal of terminals; a simultaneous paging automated response system, which is connected to the base station controller, detects the simultaneous paging message transferred from the transmitting terminal among the multiple terminals and sends the corresponding response message back to the transmitting terminal; a simultaneous paging processing system, which is connected with the simultaneous paging automated response system and the base station controller, allows the multi-user communication between the transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal among the multiple terminals by processing the simultaneous paging message sent by the simultaneous paging automated response system; and a public switched telephone network which connects the base station controller to the general wired subscriber.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.